My Very Best Friend
by Pheox
Summary: How much different would Naruto's life be if he found one person who didn't treat him like a demon? How much would change if 8-year-old Naruto found one friend?(AU)R&R(Full summary inside) (FOLLOWS ORGIGINAL TIMELINE(WITHOUT SAKURA)!)
1. A New Beginning

**My Very Best Friend  
**  
================================================================ ===================  
  
**Summary:** How different would Naruto's life be, if he didn't grow up with loneliness as his companion? If he found one person who didn't treat him as a demon? If he found one person that didn't looked at him with hatred in their eyes? If he found on person who wasn't afraid of him? How much would change if 8-year-old Naruto found one friend?(AU) (But it might follow some of the original plotline)  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
================================================================ ===================  
  
**Chapter One: A New beginning**  
  
================================================================ ===================  
  
Gomen Nasai-I'm sorry  
  
Watashi wa-my name is...(female expression)  
  
Ore wa-my name is...(male expression)  
  
Iie-no  
  
Ja ne-see ya  
  
Matte-wait  
  
Arigato-thank-you  
  
--...--time/place change  
  
================================================================ ===================  
  
"There you go Miss, that would be 10.59 please." The shopkeeper said handing a bag of groceries to 7-year-old Hana Emi.  
  
"Thank-you." Emi said handing the cashier the money.  
  
"Have a nice day." The shopkeeper said as Emi turned to go.  
  
"You too!" Emi said, her pale blue eyes shining with cheerfulness.  
  
Emi happily skipped out of the store. Her shoulder length strawberry-blonde hair swish gently behind her. She stepped out onto the street and took a deep breath of the sweet scent that belonged to Konoha. Emi's blue ankle-length coat blew gently in the light summer breeze. Underneath her coat she wore a red sleeve-less shirt with black kapris, a kunai pouch hidden under her coat on her right leg and another bigger pouch strapped around her waist. A Leaf hitai-ate was used as a belt.  
  
She started walking to another store to finish her shopping. A small boy, slightly older than Emi, with sunshine blonde hair crashed into her and they both fell to the ground, along with all of Emi's groceries.  
  
"Gomen nasai!" The boy apologized as he started picking Emi's groceries.  
  
"Iie, gomen nasai. I wasn't watching where I was going." Emi explained in a soft gentle voice, as she too helped to pick up her stuff.  
  
"Y-you aren't mad or scared?" the boy asked nervously, eyes downcast. "You aren't going to yell or insult me?"  
  
Emi finishing repackaging her stuff, and look at the boy curiously. The blond kept his eyes firmly fixed on the ground.  
  
"Now why would I do that?" Emi tilted her head to the side, both of them still kneeling on the ground.  
  
The boy slowly lifted his head, and looked at Emi with teary, blue eyes. "Because," he said slowly. "Everyone else does."  
  
Emi continued looking at him as he once again lowered his gaze to the ground.  
  
"What's your name?" Emi asked softly.  
  
"O-ore wa N-Naruto." The boy, Naruto, sobbed.  
  
Emi gently raised Naruto's head so he could see his eyes. Wet tears streamed down his cheeks. "Well, Naruto." Emi said firmly. "I am not like everyone else."  
  
"D-do you mean that?" Naruto asked cautiously.  
  
Emi grinned brightly. "Of course!" Emi started to get up. "I don't know about you but the ground isn't very comfortable." She wiped the dirt off of her clothes and extended her hand towards Naruto. "Come on."  
  
Naruto grabbed Emi's hand, and with her help he stood up. Emi then picked up her grocery bags.  
  
"Ne, Naruto?" Emi looked at the slightly taller blonde boy wearing orange pants and a black shirt.  
  
"Hai...? Naruto replied hesitantly, a few stray tears still falling.  
  
"I still have a bit of shopping to do," Emi explained. "But when I'm done, would you like to come to my house for dinner?"  
  
Naruto wiped his eyes on his arm before looking at the girl. "Really?"  
  
"Why not?" Emi said happily, a grin still placed on her face. "I'm not that great of a cook, but I know some go-"Emi was suddenly enveloped on a big hug from the blond. "I take it you'll come?"  
  
"HAI!" Naruto cheered, releasing the girl from his hug.  
  
"Okay!" Emi turned around and started walking. "I'll see you at 6. Ja ne!" She waved before she continued to walk.  
  
"Matte!" Naruto called. "You never told me you're name!"  
  
Emi slapped her forehead. "Oops, gomen." She turned around. "It's Emi! Hana Emi! Bye Naruto!" She turned back around to continue her shopping.  
  
Naruto ran in the other direction happily humming.  
  
--6:00--  
  
Naruto happily ran through the market, when he realized: He didn't know where she lived! 'Maybe she didn't want me over.' Naruto thought depressingly. 'I knew it was too good to be true.'  
  
He continued walking until he found himself in front of Ichiraku. 'Guess I'll have ramen. YA RAMEN!' He cheered to himself happily while he walked inside. "Miso Ramen Please!" He told the cook.  
  
"Naruto?" He heard someone call. "Naruto?"  
  
A familiar face came into the store. "Excuse me, but have you seen, NARUTO!"  
  
Hana Emi stood in the entranceway panting heavily.  
  
"Sorry Naruto." She walked to where Naruto was seated. "I'm so sorry. I just realized that I didn't tell you where I live." She bowed to Naruto to show her forgiveness. "Please forgive me!"  
  
"Old man, cancel that order." Emi heard Naruto yell.  
  
Emi looked up and saw a grinning Naruto standing in front of her. "You're not mad?" She asked.  
  
"When you didn't tell me your address, I was a little upset," Naruto said truthfully. "But now, I know you were telling the truth."  
  
Emi stood up straight, and she too grinned. "Well, I hope you still want to come."  
  
"Hell ya!" Naruto cheered, as the two walked out of the restaurant.  
  
They chatted while Emi led him to her house. They walked along side a stream, then turned onto another street and to an apartment complex. Naruto spoke happily about his dreams while Emi listened patiently, responding when needed.  
  
When they reached her small apartment. Naruto noticed a small elderly lady sitting in a rocking chair reading a book next to Emi's house. "I'm back Aramaki-dono!" Emi called to the lady.  
  
"Oh, hi dear." She replied, looking up from her book at the two kids in front of her.  
  
Emi and Naruto walked towards the lady. Emi gave the lady a hug before straightening up. She then noticed Emi's companion. She glared coldly at Naruto.  
  
"Now, now Hitomi-san. That's no way to treat a guest." Emi scolded, before grinning again.  
  
Hitomi Aramaki's gaze softened, before turning back to Naruto. "Forgive my rudeness, If Emi-chan can understand you then I guess I can too." She grinned softly. "Besides any friend of Emi-chan is a friend of mine."  
  
"Arigato." Naruto said softly. Naruto stomach grumbled loudly, and Emi giggled.  
  
"Guess we should feed you." Emi said to Naruto. She then turned to Hitomi. "I'll talk to you later 'k? See ya!"  
  
Emi guided Naruto inside the apartment. Her apartment opened up into a hallway, with three doors on the right that led to the bathroom, spare bedroom/storage, and Emi's bedroom. On the left were door that led to the laundry room, and a small entranceway that led to the kitchen that attached to the living room at the end of the hall. Attached to Emi's bedroom and the living room was a small balcony overlooking a small park.  
  
"It's small, but it's home." Emi said closing the door behind her. Naruto was looking around the house, looking at everything. "Bathroom second door on the left." She told the curious Naruto.  
  
Emi walked into the kitchen and started getting some vegetables, rice, and chicken out. She put the rice in a pot on the stove and the chicken in the oven, before she started chopping the vegetables.  
  
"Whoa!" Naruto cried out in astonishment, from somewhere in the house.  
  
Emi put down the knife and pepper before going to find the blond. She stepped out onto the balcony and saw Naruto staring at the scene. Below them was a small park bordering a small forest. A small stream ran through the forest before coming to an end at a lake in the middle of the forest. The view was breathtaking  
  
Emi leaned against the railing. "Beautiful isn't it?" She said softly to Naruto. "When I first heard of this house, it was about to be destroyed because no one wanted it. The previous resident died fighting the Kyuubi along with his wife and son. It was rumoured that their spirits still live here; that this house was haunted. Just moved here and I needed a place to live. I came across this house, a day before I was supposed to be demolished. The door was open so I looked around. All of the stuff was still in the house because there was no one to give it to. I walked around and I could almost feel their presence. I walked out to the balcony and this," She pointed to the forest. "This is what I saw. I feel in love with it immediately. I bugged Sarutobi-sama for the house and he said I could have it, along with all of the things inside. I never seen the spirits of that family, but at night I can feel them watching over me, like my own family." Emi sighed, before standing up. "Come on, I need some help cutting the vegetables."  
  
Naruto made a face. "EWW! I HATE VEGATABLES!"  
  
"You won't taste them. Not with my family's recipe!" Emi encouraged.  
  
"Okay." Naruto said hesitantly.  
  
The two went back inside, and started cutting the vegetables.  
  
"Where is your family?" Naruto asked innocently. "You keep talking about them, but I haven't seen them."  
  
Emi stayed silent. She put her vegetables in a pot with the rest. "My family lived outside of Konoha in a small village." Emi said suddenly. "They died a couple of years ago, that's when I moved to Konoha."  
  
"I'm sorry," Naruto said saddened. "I didn't know."  
  
"Don't worry about it!" Emi grinned.  
  
They finished preparing the rest of the dinner in silence. Naruto set the table, while Emi put the finishing touches on the meal. When it was done, she placed a giant stir-fry on the table, and put some on each of their plates.  
  
"Itakadkamasu!" Emi and Naruto cheered together.  
  
"So Naruto," Emi said in between bites. "Are you planning on going to the Ninja Academy this year? A friend of mine teaches there. I should introduce you some time. His name's Umino Iruka. You'd like him. Most of the students do."  
  
"Rie mar rmfanig mro." Naruto said with a mouthful of stir-fry.  
  
Emi sighed. "Chew." Naruto chewed. "Swallow." Naruto swallowed. "Now talk."  
  
"I was planning to. I mean how can you become Hokage without being a ninja!" Naruto cheered. Emi giggled at his response. "By the way, this stir-fry is DELICIOUS!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Emi smiled.  
  
The talked for the rest of dinner, and while they were cleaning up. Afterwards they played a couple of games of cards on the balcony until it got dark.  
  
"It's getting late and I've got training tomorrow. Why don't you stop by the red bridge, overlooking Arata River by noon. I'm sure my senseis would like to meet you."  
  
"SURE!" Naruto cheered happily.  
  
Emi offered to walk Naruto home when they got there, Naruto turned around towards Emi.  
  
"Arigato! I can't remember ever having so much fun, and the food was amazing!" Naruto grinned.  
  
"Come over anytime!" Emi said and hugged Naruto.  
  
"Does this mean we're friends?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Of course!" Emi released him and Naruto ran up his stairs to his apartment.  
  
He turned around at the top. "Ja ne Emi-chan!" Naruto waved.  
  
Emi waved back before turning around.  
  
"Why did you do that?" A voice said behind Emi.  
  
Emi jumped slightly, before turning around. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Emi growled. "DON'T DO THAT! COULDN'T YOU JUST WALK UP TO PEOPLE AND SAY HI." She pointed accusingly at the silver-haired jounin leaning against a nearby tree.  
  
Kakashi laughed. "Where would the fun be in that?"  
  
"ARGH!" Emi screamed.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question." Kakashi started walking towards Emi.  
  
"Question?"  
  
Kakashi stopped in front of Emi. "Why did you help him? I'm not angry, just curious. Most people would've ignored him."  
  
"As I said to Naruto. I'm not like most people. He deserves a friend more then anyone else."  
  
"I see." Kakashi said softly before putting his hand on her shoulder and bending down until he was at Emi's height. "Now, you should go to bed, you don't want to late for your training with Sano tomorrow."  
  
"I won't," Emi said reassuringly. "Besides that's you're job."  
  
Kakashi laughed lightly at the accusation before standing up. "Now run along."  
  
"I'm going. I'm going. I'm going." Emi grumbled and walked away.  
  
Kakashi shook his head before disappearing.  
  
--Naruto's House--  
  
'I wonder who her senseis are?' Naruto thought as he was consumed by sleep. Dreaming about the girl that changed his life.  
  
TBC  
  
================================================================ ===================  
  
What do you think? Should I continue?  
  
Read and Review  
  
PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE HEARING YOU COMMENTS AND I WOULD LOVE ANY FEEDBACK THAT YOU MAY HAVE!  
  
READ MY OTHER STORIES AS WELL!  
  
PHEOX 


	2. Starting Anew

**My Very Best Friend**  
  
================================================================ ===================  
  
**Summary:** How different would Naruto's life be, if he didn't grow up with loneliness as his companion? If he found one person who didn't treat him as a demon? If he found one person that didn't looked at him with hatred in their eyes? If he found one person who wasn't afraid of him? How much would change if 8-year-old Naruto found one friend? (**AU**) (But it might **follow some of the original plotline**)  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
**Sorry if this chapter took so long to post...I was lacking inspiration, and I was so involved with my story: 'Rurouni Shinobi'.  
**  
================================================================ ===================  
  
**Chapter 2: Starting Anew  
**  
================================================================ ===================  
  
Five years have passed since Emi and Naruto met on that busy market street.  
  
Five years have passed since Emi invited Naruto over for dinner.  
  
Five years have passed since Naruto figured out that he's not alone in the world and that people care for him.  
  
Five years have passed since Naruto found the one person that will change his life forever.  
  
A lot can happen in five years...  
  
-Ninja Academy-  
  
"Now you'll be divided into three-man teams, each having a jounin sensei." The chunin schoolteacher, Iruka told the class of newly graduates. "I will now tell you the teams." Upon closer inspection of the brunette's chest, Naruto could still see the bandages...  
  
-Flashback-  
  
-Forest-  
  
"DIE!" The evil, silver-haired chunin, Mizuki, yelled as he prepared to deal the finishing blow to an injured Iruka trying to protect an unconscious Emi.  
  
After learning about the nine-tailed demon fox, Kyuubi, being sealed in her friend, Emi tried attacking Mizuki while Naruto ran. But, because she was still weakened, mentally and physically, by her last mission that claimed the life of her sensei, she was easily beaten into submission until Iruka came.  
  
'Is this the end?' Iruka thought sullenly as a giant shuriken spun closer to them.  
  
Suddenly Naruto appeared out of the nearby foliage and knocked the shuriken away. "If you try to hurt any of my precious people," Naruto growled. "I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
-Present-  
  
Naruto smiled to himself as he remembered the bloody mess that his shadow clones created.  
  
"-and Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka said.  
  
"Wha'...?" Naruto said dumbly as he heard his name. The class laughed.  
  
"Just don't drag me down, dobe." The raven-haired boy sitting next to him said smugly. Naruto hated everything and anything to do with Uchiha Sasuke. He was clad in a blue t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol of a red and white fan on it and white shorts with matching arm and leg protectors.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Naruto yelled realizing he was on the same team as the Uchiha.  
  
Iruka rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on.  
  
-1 hour later-  
  
"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Naruto yelled looking out the door once again. "IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT OUR TEAMMATE IS LATE! BUT OUR SENSEI AS WELL?!" Naruto turned around and stormed back into the classroom.  
  
"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke muttered from one of the desks.  
  
Naruto got bonked on the head by a fist. "You're too loud." A familiar soft voice said from behind him. He spun around to see Hana Emi standing in the doorway rubbing her temples.  
  
"YOU'RE OUR TEAMMATE?" Naruto screamed.  
  
Emi flinched at Naruto's loudness before sighing. "Sarutobi- sama said that I should be with people so he put me back on a genin team and is making me stay at Kakashi-sensei's house." Emi smiled softly.  
  
"Shouldn't you be resting in the hospital?" Sasuke questioned.  
  
"Oh, hi Sasuke." Emi walked over to the desk that Sasuke was occupying. "Didn't see you there. How are you doing?"  
  
"You haven't answered my question." Sasuke stated looking Emi over, checking for injuries. He noticed that she had changed since he last saw her. Her strawberry-blonde hair was now in a loose ponytail on top of her head, held there by her hitai-ate, with a few stray pieces framing her face. She traded her kapris in for dark-green skin-tight pants with a black belt and black high-heeled boots. A forest green tank top underneath a black ankle-length coat finished the look. But the biggest difference was that her pale-blue eyes were dimmer and didn't hold that shine of cheerfulness in it that the Uchiha prodigy remembered.  
  
"Oh that!" Emi laughed lightly, shaking her hand dismissively. "Doctors said something about psychological problems and that is wasn't wise for me to be by myself for long. Crazy really. Besides a couple of scratches here and there I've never felt better!" Emi smiled.  
  
"What about-"  
  
"Bad things happen." Emi interrupted. "You just have to move on, you know? Look to the future instead of remembering the unchanging past and live the present to it's fullest."  
  
Sasuke smirked. Things never brought Emi down for long. She was always too busy looking for the good in everything to let a little sadness ruin her day.  
  
Naruto looked between Sasuke and Emi. "YOU KNOW EACH OTHER?" He screeched.  
  
"We've met." Sasuke stated looking out a nearby open window.  
  
Emi laughed. "The Uchiha clan looked after me when I first came here until I could buy my own house."  
  
Sasuke smirked. Emi smiled innocently. Naruto still looked confused.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
-1 hour later-  
  
"WHERE IS HE?" Naruto screamed for the sixth time that hour.  
  
"What are you doing, dobe?" Sasuke asked in an I-don't-care- what-you're-doing-just-stop-annoying-me voice.  
  
Naruto just laughed as he put a chalkboard eraser between the doors.  
  
"Five. Four. Three." Emi counted softly to herself. She knew her sensei was, because she overheard them talking to the Hokage the previous night. "Two. One."  
  
The door opened. The chalkboard eraser fell. No one was in the doorway.  
  
A deep voice sighed from the opened window. "I learned long ago of your prankster ways, Naruto." The boy spun around to see a spiky, silver-haired jounin with a mask covering the bottom half of his face and a hitai-ate covering his left eye.  
  
Emi sighed without turning around. "You're early Kakashi- sensei." She pointed out.  
  
"EARLY!?" Naruto screamed at Emi. "YOU CALL BEING 2 HOURS LATE, EARLY!?"  
  
"He's usually 3 hours late." Emi stated.  
  
-Roof-  
  
"So, why don't we introduce ourselves." Kakashi said from his perch on top of a railing, while his students sat on the steps nearby. "Say your likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies, whatever."  
  
"You start." Emi ordered. "Make it longer than last time."  
  
Kakashi laughed. "Well if you insist...my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you of my likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future are none of your business, but I have lots of hobbies."  
  
Emi smacked her forehead. "He said more..." She groaned.  
  
"All we learned was his name." Naruto muttered.  
  
"Okay," Emi clapped her hands once. "If that's the game..." She grinned sadistically.  
  
Kakashi sighed. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'  
  
"His name's Hatake Kakashi." Emi stated still grinning. "He likes to read a bright orange and red book. He dislikes being on time. His dreams, I have yet to figure out. His hobbies..." Her grin grew. "Are: to read Make-Out Paradise, to annoy his students, to make up excuses, and...to be a pervert."  
  
Kakashi nearly fell off of the railing in surprise at the female's comment, his mouth TRYING to form coherent words but failing miserably. He was speechless.  
  
Sasuke was smirking giving him an Is-that-so?-look. Naruto looked stunned. Emi just looked proud of herself. Kakashi's mouth hung open.  
  
"I'd close my mouth if I were you," Emi's grin never left her face. "The flies might get in." Kakashi's mouth closed with a snap. "I'll start. My name's Hana Emi, I like taking walks, singing, and reading NON-PERVERTED books. I dislike large towns or villages as well as crowds. My dreams are lost. My hobbies are reading, playing the flute, walking in forests, and annoying Kakashi-sensei."  
  
"My turn! My turn!" Naruto cheered. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen and my friends, I dislike the 3 minutes wait for ramen or my friends being sad or hurt. My hobbies are eating ramen, playing pranks, or being around my friends. My dream is to become Hokage, and to surpass all previous Hokages and get everyone's acknowledgement."  
  
"Next."  
  
"My name's Uchiha Sasuke. I have no likes only dislikes." Emi's cough sounded suspiciously like 'fan girls'. "I don't have dreams, just an ambition: to restore my clan and to kill a certain man." Another cough from Emi; this one sounding like 'Itachi'. This earned a glare from Sasuke as Emi whistled innocently.  
  
"That sounds like a nasty cough." Kakashi commented.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine." Emi smiled. "Just a minor cough...probably from a dry throat."  
  
"Whatever you say." Kakashi chuckled knowingly. "Tomorrow we'll be having a test on survival training. It has a 66% chance of failure, so-"  
  
"What happens if you fail?" Naruto questioned.  
  
"You'll be sent back to the academy." Sasuke and Naruto glared at Kakashi as he spoke.  
  
"Emi isn't even from the graduating class." Naruto argued.  
  
"She's already a genin regardless, so she'll go back onto the reserve list. Anyways don't eat breakfast unless you want to puke." The silver-haired jounin advised.  
  
"Is this the same test?" Emi questioned yawning.  
  
"You remember!?" Kakashi looked shocked.  
  
"Who could forget?" Emi laughed. "After Kohaku accidentally pulled down your pants and revealed to us your boxers with nak- "  
  
"OKAY! Enough info!" Kakashi interrupted a faint blush visible beneath his mask.  
  
"You're turning into a tomato!" Naruto pointed out.  
  
"Shut up! You're dismissed!" Kakashi stuttered as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Do I even want to know?" Sasuke asked uncaringly as the two started walking home.  
  
"Probably not." Emi stated. She knew that Sasuke was curious, but he had a reputation to uphold. "But I'll let you be the judge of that." She whispered something in his ear, before turning and starting to walk towards Kakashi's house, where she was staying.  
  
A group of girls nearby were cracking their knuckles, thinking of ways to kill the strawberry-blonde, as they witnessed the faint blush appear on Sasuke's cheeks after they seen what looked like Emi 'kissing' their raven-haired angel.  
  
If only they knew...  
  
TBC  
  
================================================================ ===================  
  
**SORRY FOR THE LATENESS AND SHORTNESS!  
  
SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG TIME! I was bored with the story and I didn't know what should happen next. =P** It's an excuse but I hope you accept it. =P **I'll have the next chapter up shortly**...I hope.  
  
**PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE HEARING YOU COMMENTS AND I WOULD LOVE ANY FEEDBACK THAT YOU MAY HAVE!  
**  
================================================================ ===================  
  
**xxSilverWingsxx**-Emi is a normal shinobi. This story is an Alternative Universe so SOME things WILL be different. Also Kakashi's team that Emi was on wasn't exactly official. Because that year instead of only three teams passing, four passed, and Kakashi's team was a late entry. (Does that even make sense?) Oh well, sorry for the confusion. ;P  
  
**DALCACRIS-**Thanks for the optimistic words! I appreciate them!  
  
**To all reviewers I thank-you.  
  
PHEOX**


End file.
